My Only Regrets
by Beware of girl
Summary: Prepare yourselves for my new avatar series. I'm keeping the shipping a surprise, but you'll probably catch on. Thiss is only the begining.


Toph's head leaned against the bald monks head, as they stood on a balcony outside the Jasmine Dragon. They smiled and laughed to their hearts content. Aang's eyes met Toph's and uttered, "Toph..." he smiled,"...can I..." she leaned in, "...please..."he leaned in. The unspoken words were 'kiss you'. Their lips were just a breath away until their mouths connected.

Toph's eyes snapped open. She leaned up and looked outside her window. _It...was only a dream? _Toph pulled her long beautiful legs out from under her covers. Five years could change someone's looks entirely. Toph let her hair grow out long, and it became more lush and curly. Her breasts had grown a reasonable amount. She had a growth spurt, and now could actually be considered intimidating to her foes. Her eighteenth birthday was just a week ago, her parents had started to take her more seriously. This day marked the Five Year Anniversary that the war ended. _Today was the day...that...they got together..._

"Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka yelled, "I'm trying to capture the moment." Sokka's page rustled as he moved his brush across it. "I wanted do a painting, so we always remember the good times together." "That's very thoughtful of you Sokka." Katara walked over to where Sokka was sitting. " Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" Toph nearly laughed. _Sokka, I wish I could see the painting, to tell you how horrible you are._ "Those are your hair loopies." _Oh man this is rich! _She grimaced, trying to contain her laughter. "At least you don't look like a boarcupine! My hair's not that spiky!" _Don't laugh Toph _"I look like a man." Mai went in a monotonous tone._ Hold it in... "_And why did you paint me firebending?" Toph smiled wildly, and clutched her mouth. "I thought it looked more exciting that way." _Oh Sokka..._she smiled and shook her head. Toph hopped off the table and walked past Aang who was getting up to go out. _Now, would be the time to tell him. But first..._she turned toward Sokka. Momo had just hopped onto the table. "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?" _...I need to make a witty crack. Then I'll tell Aang, how much he means to me._ "Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down." "Well, I think you all look perfect!" _Perfect comment! Now I'll go tell Aan-..._Katara began moving outside...to where Aang was.

"Where are you going, Katara?" Toph quickly asked. _I need her to lie, so she won't want to go any more_ "Outside," she replied. _No lies there...but her hearts beating faster!_"Katara," she began,"it's obvious you're going outside." Toph gestured toward the door."I want to know what you're going to do."

"It's nothing important, Toph."

"I can tell you're lying."

"Well it's my business not yours."

"We're family, Katara! Isn't that what you always say? So your business _is _my business!" she snapped, " Besides it's a simple question, nothing to get worked up about!"

Toph turned away from her. _I got you know, Sugarqueen. _"Must be something pretty important, I'll go tell Sokka." she shrugged.

Katara grabbed Toph's shoulder, "Wait, Toph." Toph smirked un-seen.

"What?"

She sighs, "I...I..." she inhaled, "I like, Aang. He kissed me, and now I'm returning the favor."

Toph was petrified. She openly admitted she liked Aang...and she had only dreamt of admitting her feelings openly. The worst part was, she wasn't lying. On top of that, he kissed her. Imagine getting that in all one blow!

"W-w-what?"

"Don't bother telling Sokka, we plan on telling him, everyone...you just happened to learn early." Not lying there either.

"But...what if he doesn't...you know...want you?"

"C'mon, Toph..." she turned to continue her way out to the avatar,"...I mean who else could he possibly want to date?"

She smiled sweetly at her, unknowingly that she was killing her inside. She staggered back, and stared at the ground.

"Yeah...I guess your right..."

"Wish me luck, Toph."

Toph's fists clenched, as she awaited the moment...

_Well I don't you ass, you floozy ass. I hope he smacks you into oblivion...Sugarqueen...you bitch…_

Toph had just lost the battle over the monk. Now all she could do was watch...or feel.

Katara's feet led to Aang, where they hugged. _Don't fall for it Twinkle Toes..._

Katara's body turned to Aang, Aang's body turned to hers. Katara's head moved into a landing onto his.

Tears rolled down Toph's face onto the floor. _I didn't earthbend them, I didn't yell or scream, I just let them be._ Aang, you weak little koala sheep...you adorable weak koala sheep…

"Hey Toph did you se-..." Sokka came over and started, "...Toph what's wrong?"

She turned around and hugged him, "I'm just so glad that the war's over...t-that my eyes are sweating..." Sokka put his arms around her. "Look outside, Sokka!" she exclaimed acting surprised. "Ack..! Hey everyone look."

Katara and Aang walked in hand in hand. They looked into a crowd of eyes, laughing and taunting them. Katara looked to her.

"I bothered."

Toph smirked as she reminisced in her memories. She sighed as she threw her legs over the side of her bed and felt the sensation of her room fill her feet with feeling. She sighed. _I miss them...I miss him... I don't regret leaving to return home. I'm actually happy I went home, my parents finally understand me. I don't regret that I didn't pummel Katara the moment she squashed my hopes of ever being with Aang._ She looked down at her knees. A teardrop split down onto her night dress. Tears ran down her face as her mind re-ran the moment that they kissed. _My only regret... _she balanced her head in her hands as she, for the first time in a while, began to let her heart feel pain, and not just be tough. _...is it wasn't me on that balcony that night._

The moonlight beat down on her back, giving her a beautiful glow as she poured her aching heart out But the poor girl could never know how radiant she was, or know how much Aang thought that as he stared at the same moon that was watching her cry.


End file.
